A Cousin's Bond
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: It has been two years since Tokuma Sugimori defeated DJ Octavio and saved the Big Zap Fish. Now a new trial arises: Callie has gone missing along with the Big Zap Fish. Upon reaching Sector 5, Tokuma gets captured and Marie sends a distress signal to the hero's cousins. Only one will answer the call, who will it be?
1. Prologue

Two years have passed since the hero of Inkopolis: Tokuma Sugimori saved the world from DJ Octavio, but the terrors don't end there. Suddenly, Callie has gone missing and the Big Zapfish is gone again. With this reported by Pearl and Marina, Tokuma is saddened to hear such news. Suspicions surround her as to what could have happened to Callie: Marina is oddly like an Octarian/Octoling and they were responsible for such treachery last time. Could it be true?

"Psst!" Someone in the distance calls for Tokuma and she comes closer. This Inkling dives into a hole leading to who knows where. Our hero examines the hole and sees green ink left from that person. Without another word, Tokuma dives in. The hole leads to a whole new area of Inkopolis: perhaps it's a secret place.

"I've been waiting for you, Tokuma Sugimori." said the girl behind an umbrella. When she reveals herself, Tokuma is not so shocked because she knows of Callie's disappearance. Marie is the girl that called for our hero.

"Not so shocked?" Marie asked.

"No. not really." Tokuma said surveying the area.

"I really need your help to find Callie."

"I was planning on helping anyway!"

Marie smiles knowing she can count on Tokuma to save Callie and Inkopolis. As the adventure goes on, Tokuma is overwhelmed by enemies near Sector 5 and Maire sends a distress signal to the hero's cousins. Only one will answer the call.


	2. Rescue Mission

You guessed it: that person is me. My twin brother is better at Splatoon than me, but I have a stronger connection with that world. When I go to bed, I fall into a deep sleep and wake up in what appears to be inside Marie's cabin. It caught me off guard because I was sent there without a warning.

"What the? Where am I? I asked rather scared.

"Hold your sea horses! You're in my cabin, I sent a distress call to you and your brother." Marie explained.

"So you're the one who sent it? Wait! How did I get here?"

I begin panicking thinking Marie abducted me, but she tells me I was unconscious just outside her cabin so she brought me in. What a relief! To my surprise, Sheldon comes in with a Splatter Shot and a Ink container. With this, I can fend off the Octolings.

"Uh, I'm not really good at this, ya know." I said shaking a little.

"Neither was Tokuma, but she got better as she tried." Marie added.

"Alright, if I die-."

"That won't happen." Marie interjected.

I didn't know what to say. Why does Marie have so much confidence in me? Isn't Callie the optimistic one? I guess it's grown on her. When you're close to someone they tend to rub on you. If Tokuma wasn't in my life, I don't think I'd be the person I am today. Sure I disagree with some things she supports, but we still have an unbreakable bond. That is why: with or without fear I'll come to her rescue.

"Okay! Let's do this thing!" I yelled optimistically.

"There we go! Remember to refill when you're out of ink." Sheldon informed.

"Got it boss! Marie, where did they take Tokuma?" I asked.

"Sector 5: Point 23. This area is full of traps, think you can do it?" Marie asked.

"Nope! But I'll try!"

Marie smiled at my honesty. I can be too honest for my own good, but the truth must come out one way or another. Marie and Sheldon lead me to the launch pad to Sector 5 and when I arrive I immediately pause at the sight.

"Woah! This play is CRAZY!" I said looking around.

"I know, but don't get too distracted. Follow me!" Marie ordered.

As I stroll through the neon sector, I notice pink ink. Could it be from Tokuma? Maybe? Nah! It can't be true, but for some reason my heart is telling me Callie built this. Why? What is going on? Why should it be a concern to me? I barely know Callie and Marie. All I should care about now is saving Tokuma.

"Here we are. Enter this hole and you'll be at point 23." Marie said pulling me in.

"Okay now I'm scared." I said actually shivering.

"If nothing is done, Tokuma might die."

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

Without another word, I sink into the hole and enter Sector 5: Point 23. It looked oddly like a level from Super Mario Sunshine and with the squid skills I can breeze through this. Overwhelmed as I was, I get to it. Enemies were in groups of four, but thankfully none had shields so all were destroyed by one bomb.

"You're owning this!" Marie said through my communicator.

"Thanks, but there's no way to get across." I reported.

"Use the rails." Shelden informed.

"Rails?"

When I see a globe, I shoot it and a line extends to the next area. I instantly face palmed. Riding the rails reminded me of playing Sonic so I was having a blast. "Railing around at the speed of sound." I sang while shooting Octarians. The rail took me around the course to another platform filled with enemies. I keep one alive and unarmed for interrogation.

"Where is Tokuma?" I asked holding the gun to his head. He spoke, but I couldn't understand him. "He says he won't tell you." Marie translated. I smirk at him and kill him without warning. Now I wonder, why do they want Tokuma? Well, I guess it's because she's the hero of Inkopolis and she infiltrated their home. I can see why the Octarians are mad.

As I move on, I can see a light in the distance. It must be Tokuma and the little Zap Fish. I race towards the light while dodging enemy fire, but I take damage and my armor breaks. "So close, yet so far. Tokuma!" I called. No response, or I may be too far. The only way to get across is to defeat the enemies and then use the launch pad. But some have shields and I can't get around it. Out of rage, I throw bombs and then fire when the Octarian turns towards the bomb.

"I got him." I sighed in relief. The launch pad opens and I take it. The light is closer now, but enemies swarm in like crazy. Thankfully, Sheldon gives me a special ability: Splatdown. I get in the center and use it. No Octarian got out alive! "Just a few more steps!" I jump on the huge steps leading to the cage guarded by two Octarians.

"Hang on, Tokuma!" I yelled shooting at the Octarians. After defeating them, I destroy the cage using the Splattershot.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so, wait! Bekah?" Tokuma wondered.

"Yep! Marie sent me to come find you."

"For eel? Where's Ben?"

"He's too busy, I have more time on my hands. Besides, it's time that I play the hero!"

"Don't get cocky, there's still more areas to go through until the Boss Kettle opens."

"Right! But we can do it!"

Sheldon drives over with this flying truck to pick us up. Why didn't he drive me to this spot in the first place? "It wouldn't have been much of a chapter that way," is what he said. True enough!


	3. Through Cephalon HQ

"I'm so glad you're safe." Marie said kind of excited.

"Me too!" I added.

"Thanks, but where to next?" Tokuma asked.

"Follow me."

Marie leads us to the next point of Sector 5 and it's an odd part of this Sector. It's colorful and bright rather than neon and dark. The Octarians have the next Zap Fish guarded by another obstacle course with moving walls and blocks. I allow Tokuma to lead the way while I keep my eyes open for incoming enemies. This area wasn't so hard, just tedious. The fish was way up high so we had to climb up to get it.

"That wasn't so hard." I said brushing off ink.

"Yeah, I did most of the work." Tokuma said panting.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Going from that area to the next, we were face to face with another platform course. I was able to help Tokuma out more in this one: it was tricky, but I was able to figure it out for her. The Octarians built this to confuse new platformers. The next area got Tokuma in a fritz: Octoballers came to the stage and she's not good at fighting them.

"I hate these things!" Tokuma complained.

"I can see why, but we can still make it." I said looking around.

The Octoballers didn't stop coming: one right after another pushed us back. Upon reaching the top of the wall in front of us: Sheldon sends us an Ink Cloud to use so we can get across the spinning platform. Tokuma found a second one and used that to get up the next wall.

"No!" she yelled falling.

"Tokuma!" I screaming reaching out my hand.

I catch her and fling her up to the wall. "Heh, I didn't know I can do that." I said rather confident. Marie and Sheldon inform us the Zap Fish is close, but we feel it's far away. There was no end to these Octoballers, but after getting past what seemed to be the worst: we breezed through to the end.

"We did it!" I cheered. Tokuma was out of breath and we had one more area to go. Octolings are guarding mini Zap Fish and there are eight of them. These guys are quick in the ink and attack without warning. Tokuma insists that I stay out of it for my own safety. I understand so I stay with Marie and Sheldon to give advice. It was intense watching her get overwhelmed by Octolings, but the armor helped a lot in fighting them off.

"There's one more, but where is it?" Tokuma asked.

"Turn to your right!" I said pointing to the screen.

I was stupid: she can't see me. Still, she found it and we're off to the Boss Kettle. Tokuma and I were on the edge of our seats heading down it. When we arrive, it's a stage with a crowd of people and instantly we get the feeling Callie is who we're up against.


	4. The Final Battle

"What!? It can't be! Callie!?" We were shocked, but we knew deep down this was going to happen. None of us wanted to accept that. Callie turns around and one thing I notice is the sunglasses. Tokuma notices the tattoo and says, "She's got a tattoo now?" I couldn't help but smile at that response.

"I thought I told you to leave…" she said reminding us of that odd transmission.

"Callie...why?" Marie asked.

"Now you leave me no choice."

"Wait! Hold on!" I yelled. "There's no need for this, Callie come home with us."

I walk over the pink ink towards Callie and try to warm her up to the idea of coming home by hugging her. But I was pushed back, Callie is definitely not friendly anymore. Maybe I was too pushy? Whatever.

"Prepare to be rocked! Hey, DJ!" Callie said calling for Octavio. Yep! He's back! Tokuma and I were intimidated by the huge flying stage with Callie and DJ Octavio. "Oh boy!" we said walking backwards. We couldn't believe this was real.

"Octavio in da house! GYHA HA HA! I REMIXED CALLIE'S BRAIN!" Octavio said rather proud of himself. "Time for our first song of the night: Bomb Rush Blush." Callie said introducing their song. Tokuma and I gasped. "This is really happening!?" There was no time to gawk, we had to move or else we'll never save Callie. A fist was heading towards Tokuma and she fired at it not knowing if it will work or not. Thankfully it did and hit Octavio in the face.

"That's it, Tokuma! Show no mercy!" Marie said through her communicator.

"Watch out for his spinning punches! They can't be bounced back!" Sheldon warned.

Unfortunately, Tokuma and I were being hammered by these two. Bombs wrecked our armor leaving us vulnerable for a moment, but we hid in the ink and got our armor back. "Look out!" I shouted while shooting an incoming fist. "Thanks, that was close." Tokuma said nearly out of breath.

"NGH! Come on, Octavio!" Callie complained.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, CALLIE!" Marie yelled.

This is awful! It almost reminds me of General Pepper being taken over by the Aporoids in Star Fox Assault, but this is WORSE. Callie has no say! How can we save her? After deflecting a few punches, Octavio is knocked out of his seat. "Octavio is exposed! This is your chance, Tokuma!" Marie yelled. We run over as fast as we can and shoot ink all over him.

"Hmph!" Callie seems to be having a headache. No wonder! She's not herself. "Callie! It's me. Your cousin Maire. Try to remember!" Wait! They're cousins!? NO FREAKING WAY! "DJ! DROP THAT SPICY WASABI BEAT!" Callie demanded. "Comin' with that hotness!" Octavio said still proud of himself. Ugh! That creep is ticking me off! "Don't hold back, Tokuma!" Ahem! What about me? Well, I guess this is Tokuma's moment to shine.

"He's raising up!" Maire warned. We look up and fists are coming our way. "Deflected!" I yelled with pride. Suddenly, balloon fish are launched our way and we shoot them down. Tokuma is unaware of the spinning fist ready to hit her so I push her out of the way. I had my armor so I'm not dead. Another fist was heading our way and was deflected. It didn't stop there: a Bomb Rush was executed and nearly got us.

"Tokuma! I'll be there soon. Hold on just a little longer." Marie reported.

"Oh good! We can use some help." Tokuma replied.

"Tokuma!" I yelled.

"He's gonna hit you with his shower attack! Dodge it to the side!"

We move as Marie instructed and we're safe. "It's not over!" I pointed to the incoming fists and we're hit. It's coming at us again, but this time we got it. "Octavio's down! It's all you, Tokuma!" She runs up to him and shoots him. Suddenly, we see a flying truck with Marie on it. "I'm here! Hold on." she announced. "Woah! Look at that!" Tokuma said looking up. Marie has a charger by the looks of it and shoots Callie's shades. "OH!" I gasped.

"NOOOOO! The hypnoshades!" Octavio wined.

"So the shades were responsible for mind control?" I pondered.

"YES! That was a direct hit with my special low-tide ink!" Marie cheered. "Now, Tokuma! While Callie is stunned! Make DJ Octavio pay!"

"Time to turn the tables! Spicy speed mode!" Octavio warned.

This guy was fast! Bombs flew out along with punches and we were almost killed. "Tokuma, keep it up! I'm gonna sing from here!" Marie informed. We could barely keep up, attacks were coming in fast. Thankfully I was able to help by warning Tokuma for incoming attacks while she did the shooting. "WAKE UP, CALLIE!" Marie yelled. The poor girl was dizzy and not really aware.

"How long is this gonna go on?" I wondered.

"I don't know, but hopefully not for long." Tokuma wished.

Just a few more hits and Octavio will be down again. Easier said than done: we dodged and fired a lot but kept missing. Until, one hit was just right to knock him down. "Octavio's down! Get him, Tokuma!" Another round of shooting Octavio and he's back in his flying stage.

"My...My head…" Callie said still a little out of it.

"The low-tide ink is working!" Marie cheered. "Callie! Remember! That heavenly melody!"

"The one and only...I...I remember! YEAH!" Callie leaps over to Marie on the stage carried on Sheldon's truck. The two then sing "Calamari Inkantation" and Tokuma and I look up in awe. "THE SQUID SISTERS ARE BACK!" Sheldon leaped for joy and so did we.

The battle isn't over though, DJ Octavio raises up higher to where we can't reach him. However, Sheldon gives Tokuma the Rainmaker and a launch pad opens for one of us to take this bad boy out. "Follow him, Tokuma! End this!" Marie yelled. "Yeah! Rain on his parade!" I added. Tokuma leaps up on the rails and shoots the incoming fists from there. "Jump to dodge the spinning punches!" Marie informed. Unfortunately, Tokuma fails to do so and loses her armor. The next punch is deflected, but it was a close call.

"I think I got this!" Tokuma said confidently. Right as she said that, she was splattered by a spinning fist. The Rainmaker falls to the ground and I fall to my knees. The Squid Sisters stop singing after seeing what happened. "What? Why!?" I cried. DJ Octavio laughs all proud and full of himself. Callie and Marie were shocked and saddened as well, but I was about to become really angry. "YOU killed my best friend! NOW YOU WILL PAY!" I growled. I take the Rainmaker and launch up to the rails. "TAKE THIS, you little squit!" I screamed firing at will.

On the screen, I can see Callie and Marie holding onto each other shaking in fear and their faces filled with sorrow. It lowered my guard for a moment and I was launched off the rails. But I safely landed in the ink puddle. My heart was too heavy: I couldn't bring myself to fight anymore. Physically, my body became heavy and I was forced to fall to the ground. "It's over. I can't even stand on my own two feet or lift a finger." I cried.

"Hey! Why did you two stop singing?" a voice asked. I look for the source of that voice and it was Tokuma. She's still alive! But how? Apparently she was able respawn and now she's ready to fight. "Here! You'll need this!" I yelled throwing the Rainmaker to her. Tokuma caught it and launched over to the rails. With a newfound strategy, she was able to fend off every attack. "I CAN'T...RESIST THE GROOVE...ANY LONGER! Splat you, Squid Sisterrrrrrrs! Octavio wined. Victory was ours within a matter of seconds, with another attack Octavio's flying stage exploded. "Tokuma! Head for Octavio from the inner ride rail!" Our hero rides to the new rail and leaps onto Octavio with the Rainmaker. Victory!


	5. Stay Fresh! (Ending)

"Y'all know what time it is!" Pearl said beginning the report.

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square." Marina announced.

"Check it! Here are the current Regular battle stages! HOLD YOUR SEAHORSES, MARINA! We have breaking news!"

Marina jumped at the sound of that and it was about the Great ZapFish coming back. "AW YEAH!" Pearl cheered. "I'm so happy right now! I have to get a picture of this!" Marina said getting her camera. All of Inkopolis Square was excited, but there was more news to be excited about: Callie is back!

"HOLY CARP! Callie's been found Are you guys seeing this? Now THAT'S news!" Pearl reported. You bet, Pearl! To celebrate, Pearl and Marina are dropping a track called, "Fresh Start" by The Squid Sisters requested by "Freshly Fried Boy." What a name!

Meanwhile, back at the arena: we put DJ Octavio in a snow globe so he can stay out of trouble. "LET ME OUTTA HERE! I'M STARVING!" he complained. It was rather muffled. "What's that? I'm sorry I can't hear you!" I said trying to listen. Then we all laughed. It all felt like a dream to me: having two pairs of cousins in a moment like this. It's unbelievable!

"Great job, Tokuma!" Marie said smiling.

"You too..uh!" Callie began but didn't know my name.

"It's Rebekah, but you can call me Bekah." I said returning a smile.

"Okay, Bekah! I'm sure you did a splatastic job as well!"

"Thank you, Callie!"

I begin to cry tears of joy and pull Tokuma in my arms. "Why are you crying?" she asked. I tried to speak, but I was too full of emotion that no words could escape my mouth. "I'm guessing she's really happy." Marie thought. Callie then embraced her cousin and said, "I am too!" Marie could second that easily since her cousin was missing for a while. We embraced this moment literally for about five minutes and it felt good.

"I guess we have to go then?" I wondered.

"You don't have to leave yet! Why not stay for a while?" Callie suggested.

"Not a bad idea, we can do that!"

With that, we leave to The Squid Sisters studio in Inkopolis to hang out. All of the action is over so we can rest easy. Still, I wonder what will happen in the future. That is if Nintendo makes a Splatoon 3. You're reading me, right? MAKE A SPLATOON 3! Don't rush, take your time. Also, I'm hoping for a Squid Sisters VS Off the Hook Splatfest to see which team is loved more. I'll be on The Squid Sisters side! When I get a Nintendo Switch that is, ha ha! Until next time, stay fresh!


End file.
